


How to Keep a Witcher Warm

by K_Popsicle



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Desk Sex, F/M, Friendly Sex, Getting Together, Huddling For Warmth, Ice, Magical Accidents, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Popsicle/pseuds/K_Popsicle
Summary: Keira keeps Geralt warm. With sex.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Keira Metz
Kudos: 17
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Ocean Witch, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	How to Keep a Witcher Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/gifts).



Geralt was used to witches by now and he was a little spoilt by the perfection of their naked forms, but it didn’t mean he didn’t like to look.

Keira, for example, was a sight to behold luxuriating in her tub as if she hadn’t known Geralt was coming. As if even he could sneak up on a witch of her stature in her own domain without wasting any number of potions. Geralt lets himself enjoy the show she puts on, then lets himself enjoy the feel of her hands, and the spread of her thighs when she bargains for a little more before she talks. It’s not like it’s a hardship. They both know it’s more a pretence than a demand anyway.

She proves infinitely useful in the caves chasing down the Wild Hunt. Her magic keeps him alive when he would otherwise be dead, and the quirk of her lips is almost as appealing as the way she has to depend on him to do the heavy lifting. Well, killing.

It’s after, while rifling through the documents and searching out clues for where next to search for Ciri that Geralt realises he’s been affected by something. It starts with a shiver which he ignores, eyes on his task and on Keira half-heartedly pushing documents here and there. He might have bedded her, might enjoy the display of her breasts when she pretends not to know how to lace her shirt up, but he hasn't stayed alive this long going on absolute faith.

He picks up a jar to inspect, and as he does he notices his hands have particles of ice on them.

“Keira,” he says. It’s mostly a question, but it also a warning. Something is wrong, and it’s magical. In this she has the greater expertise.

She wanders over, skirts flowing, the edges of breasts on display, and leans over to inspect. If she were dressed properly he’d be able to see down her shirt, she’s not, so he doesn’t get to see anything he couldn’t already see.

“What have you done, Geralt?” she asks and holds her hand around his own at a reasonable distance. A bubble of air glows blue as her spell takes effect. When it is done she’s still frowning. “In good news you’re unlikely to die.”

“And in bad news?” he grits out when she doesn’t continue.

“We need to get you warm, quickly,” her smile is wicked, and Geralt is on board before she’s even unlaced his pants.

“Sure about this?” though he’s not actually protesting. She rolls her eyes at him and pushes him back onto one of tables, old candlesticks and pots scatter in every direction.

“If I wasn’t sure would I be doing this?” She crawls up his body, skirts spread out over him and with minimal effort and just as minimal prep slides herself down around him. Geralt holds onto her hips and watches her do all the work, her body undulating, her head thrown back, and the long expanse of her throat and chest on display as she warms them both up.

He doesn’t feel cold, barely feels anything but the drag of velvet plush warmth working him into mindless pleasure. He’s got no complaints, and Keira looks like she’s enjoying herself again.

“You know,” she leans down over him, rests her elbows on his chest and meets his eyes, “we could do this more often.” She rolls her hips with a twist and the movement wakes up a few more nerves he wasn’t paying attention to. “I scratch your back, you lie down and enjoy it,” she smiles, and Geralt is charmed despite himself.

“Next time I might even show you how to do it properly,” he teases, and even though he sounds as gruff as he normally does, her face lights up and Geralt realises he is a little more than charmed.

“Are you questioning my expertise?” she squeezes him a little tighter, works him a bit faster, panting and pushing against him but smiling all the way. “I’ll have you know I’ve brought men to their knees.”

“Men maybe, but I'm a Witcher.”

She huffs, then her face gets a little scrunched and he can feel her body start to take over. He guides her through it, big hands splayed out over her hips and moving her the way she’d been moving, mirroring her actions, feeling her body tense up when he gets certain angles. It’s a learning curve, new bed partners, but she’s easy to read and he likes to please so he catalogues her responses to him until she’s peaked, toppled and recovered. She looks down at him then, interested and astonished.

“Could be warmer,” he criticises lightly, and she assesses and re-evaluates him in the blink of an eye. He’s not sure where he’s landed in her esteem, but she lifts herself off him leaving him cold and hard.

“Well,” she says thoughtfully, fingers tracing down his body as she crawls herself back away from him, her feet touching on the floor but still between his legs “let’s see what we can do about that.” Then she leans down over his lap and he finds out exactly how she’s bought men to their knees.

It’s not until many hours later when the warmth of afterglow has started to wear away that he feels the cold start to seep back into his bones.

“I’m still cold,” he complains- though it’s not really a complaint. He’s not a brute.

“Yes, it seems to be a side effect of the magic influences during our fight, it may last another day or two but I’m sure we can think of something to do with that time. But I think I had better stay close, just in case.”

“I think you’d better,” he agrees entirely amenable to the idea and the warmth of her skin.


End file.
